


Claudetur

by acidicgoth



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicgoth/pseuds/acidicgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keeping eye contact with Danny and suppressing a laugh, Ben said "Come on Worsnop, you call that flirting?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudetur

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smutt and i think i'm kinda terrible at it

0.

There had always been chemistry between the two, whether it was on the stage or between the blowjob references during interviews. Or maybe, it was in all in Ben’s head, the way Danny would move across the stage to him, or hold the microphone between them.

He wasn’t sure when he started to realise the close proximity between them, feel the others heat radiating off him when he sat down next to him, thighs touching.

He wasn’t sure when he started to walk in a way which he was sure his hand would scrape across Danny’s on the journey, or the way he would mimic his movements walking around back stage.

But either way, as Ben’s hands fiddled flimsily around the others zipper, it had come nothing less as a huge shock. Danny had a excuse for this behaviour, his prolonged time for his girlfriend, his high level of alcohol flowing through his veins.

Ben on the other hand didn’t, he wasn’t half as intoxicated as he was pretending to be, using a reasonable amount of alcohol as a confidence boost to finally close the gap between them, to finally feed the high amount of lust that gathered in his stomach every time he looked at his best friend, he wanted to put meaning behind the gay joke references they made.

Of course, neither would admit to anyone about the events of tonight, he highly doubted they would admit it to themselves. 

——  
1.

“Come on Benny Boy, catch up” Danny says loudly trying to be heard over the music, his bottle lip glistening wet from the last sip of his beer, his twelve bottle in fact. Ben was still on his sixth as he was in no rush to get drunk like the rest of his band.

Ben remembers back in the day were Danny would be laid on the floor at this point, when twelve beers would have done the job, but times have changed and they can all handle alcohol a lot better. Ben doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, he rarely gets into the states he used to, but it does cost a lot more to get drunk now. 

Danny makes his way over to the bar, sliding his way through the crowd, he only stumbles once on his journey before disappearing into the large mass of people. Ben smiles down at his drink and takes a big mouthful, he’s had this particular bottle for so long that it’s turned to room temperature and tastes sour. 

Ben engages in conversation with Sam, but stopped paying attention, letting the conversation die off as soon as he noticed Danny squeezing back through the crowd heading towards them at the round table in the corner. Danny smiles and hands him one of the two bottles, sitting down and subconsciously scooting his chair closer to Ben.

The closeness between the two means that Ben could slyly move his leg a inch to the left, and have it leaning against Danny’s, something which he is contemplating.  
That is until, he feels a warm weight baring down on his thigh, the heat of Danny’s hand is surprising considering he was just holding a cold bottle.

Everyone is talking about the new album, but Ben can’t concentrate, so distracts himself by picking at the label of the bottle, soggy from condensation, slowly peeling it off. He quickly comes to a halt when Danny’s runs his finger through the slit in Ben’s jeans, touching his bare skin.

A warm gust, of alcohol fumed breath hovers over Bens neck, his shoulders tense and heart races as he realises just as close Danny is to him, “Peeling the label off a bottle is a sign of sexual frustration” he whispers in his ear, Ben feels the blood rushing up to his face, unsure of how to react to his half true comment and most likely blushing, before he turns his head to face Danny, noses barely a inch away, a smile pulling at one corner of Danny’s mouth.

“I’m not sexual frustrated!” Ben shouts, almost too defensively. He didn’t intend for it to be to as loud, just for Danny’s ears, but by the silence of the table, all eyes on the two, Ben nervously shrugs his shoulders unaware of what to do next. Danny pulls his hand away and just laughs. A gentle friendly laugh rings through Ben’s ears and he lets his shoulders relax.

——

“Is there something I’m missing?” James asked suspiciously, pulling another cigarette out of his packet, and handing it to Ben as he joined the drummer on the bench outside the bar. Ben raised his eyebrow and murmured a “what” through the side of his mouth, holding the cigarette firmly between his lips at the other side of his mouth.

It was a averagely warm night so Ben had no need to bring his coat outside with him, but still patted his ribs, half expecting to find a pocket of which his lighter was concealed in. James continued unaware of Ben’s problem, “You and Danny, I mean. You keep looking at each other, more than usual and I‘m sure he winked at you at one point”

Ben shrugged and stuck his hand out towards James signalling for him to hand him the lighter. If he was going to tell anyone about the recent events swirling around Ben’s head, it would not of been James, it’s not that he couldn’t speak to James, he got along with James a lot and he knows he would try and emphasize as much as he could, but James’s biggest weakness is alcohol, he had no control over blurting out other peoples secrets whilst under the influence, so it wasn’t that he didn’t trust James, it was that he couldn’t trust the effect of alcohol.

Luckily, James didn’t say anything else about it as they finished there cigarettes in peace leaving Ben to appreciate the glowing lights of the bar, as far as appreciating neon lights can go, and get lost in his train of thoughts.

If James had noticed too, then Ben was almost sure he wasn’t imagining it, the truth was, Ben had been watching Danny all night, the way his lips wrap around the bottle, the way his hands fingers tapped at the table, a crazy desire burning his organs every time they made eye contact.

——

The same song had repeated for third time that night and Ben had began to memorise the words, it was a upbeat catchy song and chorus referring to ‘poppin pussy’.

It wasn’t the normal type of bar they would attend, the guys liked to stay in bars with a close reference to they’re own music type, but they was in a town they wasn’t familiar with and didn’t know the local scene.

“Coming out for a cig?” Danny asked, directly aimed at Ben, a tempting smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, Ben nodded and stood up, Danny following his movements. He couldn’t help but notice the strange looks he was getting from James, eyes wondering from him to Danny.

He nervously shifted from one foot to another, but he had nothing to be nervous about. Going outside for a cig with your best friend is completely innocent. That was until, Danny gave Ben a firm pat on the ass on the way out. 

They sparked up there cigarettes in silence, “You alright? You seem a little tense” Danny said a couple of drags in, holding the cigarette between his teeth as he reached out to Bens bare shoulders in a attempt to give him a low effort massage.

Ben flinched at the touch, sliding out from Danny’s grip, stuttering the words “I’m fine”. Danny’s brows burrowed as he clearly wasn’t convinced “Do you mind me flirting with you?” his tone was serious and Ben wasn’t so fond of serious Danny, the last thing Ben wanted to do was answer this question, resulting in shrugging his shoulders, keeping eye contact with Danny and suppressing a laugh said “Come on Worsnop, you call that flirting?”, the truth was he hated his flirting, it drove him crazy.

Danny took a step forward, pushing his hips against Ben’s, he licked his bottom lip causing Ben to break the eye contact and follow the wet glaze his tongue left. Oh Jesus Christ, the pool of lust in his stomach was soon going to be over flowing, working its way up this throat and trickling out of his mouth if he continued being like this.

Danny edged in further, pressing his hips against Ben’s harder, before leaning in and whispering close to Ben’s ear “You know you want me” 

Ben’s breath clogged up in his throat and he was almost sure his heart literally skipped a beat as he heard the hunger in Danny’s voice, pushing his hips into Danny’s caused Danny to stumble back a few steps, a confused look on his face between the brief second of Ben pushing him back before pressing his lips over his, aggressive and demanding.

——

There teeth clashed and Bens tongue desperately scrapped across Danny’s tongue, tasting him. Ben violently fisted the back of Danny’s t-shirt as he was thrown against the cold brick wall. The stumble on his chin scratching against Ben’s. The music from the club was seeping it’s way through the cracks on the wall onto the street.

Ben attempted to ask what the hell was going on but was which quickly muffled out by his own uneven heavy breathing, as Danny roughly dug his fingers into the older ones hips, Ben couldn’t help but buck up his hips, grinding his erected penis against Danny’s thigh. 

The upbeat tune of the club got reasonable louder indicating the door opening.

Instinctively there lips separated and Danny quickly reached inside his pocket and pulled out a slightly squashed packet of cigarettes.

The tall dark haired man stuck his head out from around the door and focused on the two of them, standing sheepishly, Ben looked up to instantly recognise the man as Cameron, a flash of fear ripped through him as his gaze also shifted towards Danny, whose cheeks were a faint pink colour, the signs were clearly there, but Cameron was none of the wiser of what he just interrupted. 

“Were heading to another bar in a minute” Cameron stated, it wasn’t a question but Ben said no never the less, “I’m kinda tired so I’m going to head back to the hotel” he said as he shot another glance at Danny, he was looking at the floor but Ben was sure he noticed the edges of his lips peck upwards as he suppressed a smile.

——  
2.

To Ben’s disappointment Danny didn’t quite get the hint and he returned back to the hotel on his own, he hoped Danny would of come up with a excuse and followed but his hope was quickly shattered by reality. As far as he was aware, he and Danny had unfinished business.

They hadn’t discussed the hotel arrangements, who would be sharing with who, the two hotel rooms were directly across the hall from each other, both containing a double bed, meaning one room would have 3 people in.

Ben enjoyed Hotel nights, to be able to stretch his legs and sleep in a real bed instead of a clammy bunk. The last time the guys were in a hotel, he shared with Sam and Danny, broken sleep due to Sam’s freakishly loud snoring and often being elbowed in the face by Danny.

Ben let himself into one of the rooms and turned on the light. He didn’t pay much attention to the room and walked straight to the bathroom, the room was a dirty yellow colour with a small box shower cubicle in the corner. He turned on the shower and waited for the bathroom to steam up, before removing his clothing and stepping in.

The water flowed at a uneven pace and the light continuously flicking so Ben didn’t bother soaping himself down or washing his hair as he can already see this room becoming a irritating problem.

He stands for a couple of minutes through, letting the hot water run down his body before stepping out and wrapping a minuscule towel, clearly aimed for use of towel drying wet hair, around his waist.

The hotel room has a double bed in the middle and the walls are painted the same dirty yellow colour, standing in the door way, looking out into the dark room, the only light of which is creeping through behind him, escaping from the steamed up bathroom. His eyes focus on the front man of his band’s form laying down in the middle of the bed.

There eyes meet for what seems a eternity, a twisted half smile creeps onto Danny’s face. “Are you coming or what, Benji?” he says restlessly, more of a plea than a question, patting the empty space next to him.

Ben let himself have this without any analysis, he didn’t care what this means, all he cared about what he what he wanted and getting it. He could process this all later.

——

Danny fists Ben’s matted damp hair, mouths crashing together, a joint of electricity running up and down both of there spines as there tongues brushed together unapologetically, touching every inch of Danny he could find, the lust erupts deep inside his chest, gushing out of his mouth, driven insane by want.

He tastes like beers and cigarettes. He tastes how Ben had always imagined. Danny pulled his fingers out from around his hair sliding in down Ben’s tattooed chest.

Trying to think straight wasn’t a option as Danny laid on top of a naked Ben, one hand between them, Danny’s calloused fingers stroking Ben’s length. It wasn’t enough and Ben needed more as he leant in and roughly kissed Danny again.

It’s not something neither of them should want.

Ben tried to steady his hands as his fiddled with the others zipper, his lips brushed against Danny’s Adams apple, inhaling deeply, breathing him in. Danny fidgeted beneath them, trying to take his t-shirt off without separating lips, all Ben cared about at the present moment was getting his band mate naked beneath his naked self, which would of happened a lot quicker if they parted for a couple of seconds at least. 

Ben slides down Danny’s body, breathing shaking as his fingers leaving white marks from the pressure on the way down, kissing every inch his mouth skims across.  
He placed a wet kiss on the head of his cock, tongue swirling over the slip as he held onto the base, Danny muffling his groans with the back of his hand as his hips jerk violently pushing his cock deep into Ben’s mouth, the slight gag vibrates on the head leaving Danny fighting the need to come before it’s even started.

“Turn over” Danny growls, but Ben is quick to put him in his place “No, no I want to fuck you” sliding on top of him, his voice hoarse and rough, “and I want to look at you” Ben groans against his swollen lips, Danny’s body shuddered in anticipation and gives a over excited nod of the head agreeing biting his bottom lip.

Barely in control of his movements, Ben clumsily poured lube onto his fingers, reaching between there bodies and between his legs, Danny’s thumb rubbing the slit where pre-come had gathered on Ben’s penis.

He inhales deeply and grips onto Ben’s cock tighter as a finger slides into him, Ben had no intention of stopping or waiting, pushing in knuckle deep. 

Danny is barely used to the first finger when Ben works in the second, all the while kissing him until his lips become numb. Ben can feel his cock throbbing in his hand at the same time he crooks his fingers causing Danny to jerk his head back and mouth falling open, features flashing with pleasure.

Ben chokes on his breath, decides that Danny is slick enough and he pulls out his fingers and Danny instantly pushing himself up onto his elbows and ripping the edge of the condom wrapped with his teeth, spitting the corner at Ben, he looks so fucking hot, he slides the condom over Bens erect penis at a amazingly rapid speed, Ben doesn’t waste any time pulling Danny down by the hips, with Danny eagerly wrapping his legs around Ben, the look in his eyes is practically begging to be fucked.

He grabs the base of his lubed up cock and guided it to Danny’s parted ass cheeks. Ben had never seen so much concentration on the others face.

Ben leans forward, biting onto Danny’s shoulder as he forces his way in. He considers backing out, prepping Danny more, but his hole gives way at the pressue and Danny feels the burn as Ben starts slipping inside of him, every inch getting deeper. 

It isn’t how Ben imagined, he once fucked his fiancée up the ass one time but this was different, it has nothing on this and now wasn’t the time for Ben to be thinking of Samantha, not when he was inside Danny.

Foreheads pressed together, Ben starts to slowly thrust, breathing deep breathes into each others mouth, Danny’s pupils are blown as he stares right into Ben’s eyes, finding it hard to look away once they lock eyes, Danny’s eyes flicker shut, a loud groan escaping his lips, “God, you’re so tight,” Ben can’t help but murmur, the way his cock pushes his open with each thrust is enough to drives them both insane.

With every intention of Ben making Danny loose his mind before he looses his, he pounds into him, he wants to fuck Danny a way that he’ll never forget, what neither of them will ever forget, pressing his fingers into Danny’s arms as he holds them squashed against the bed above his head, hoping to leave bruises, leaving souvenirs of the night.

The bed starts creaking as they pick up a rhythm, Danny’s hips bucking up to meet Ben each time, fucking hell, it feels so good, flushed chests touching, Danny’s leaking cock brushing against there stomachs. 

Ben slightly shifts his position and thrusts once again, his eyes shoot open and he can’t help but moan loudly, back arching, “Oh Jesus fucking hell Ben” when the head of his cock makes deep impact with the spot inside Danny that drives him utterly insane.

Desperate hands flying above his head, wriggling out of Ben’s grip, one hand clutching the headboard bar and another on his shoulder, nails clawing on his Ben’s back as his body trembles, making him instinctively stick out his tongue and runs it along Danny’s lips, returned by a deep groan that came deep from within his chest.

Danny squeezes his legs tightly around Bens waist before coming to a still, his entire body tenses up as he comes, eyes rolling to the back of his head and all the air gushes out of his lungs, his muscles spamming around Bens cock, his hand becoming wet and sticky as he fists his own cock, warm come erupting all over them both, burning as it streaks across Ben’s stomach.

This is only making Ben thrust harder than ever, desperate to come too, wanting to fuck Danny through his orgasm, “Shit” was the last real world that escape from Ben’s lips, the rest unknown aggressive sounding mumbles.

Blackness takes over Ben’s vision on the last thrust, feeling light headed. Falling forward, almost collapsing over Danny when his arms give way beneath him, shaking almost violently. Danny breathes him in, gently kissing the side of his face.

“Fucking hell” he whispers, face buried in Danny’s shoulders, his voice hoarse like it’s actually painful to talk. Ben had no idea how intense that would feel, being with another man, being with him. 

It doesn’t take long before they snap into reality, Ben pulls out as slowly as he can, but Danny still winces at the emptiness. The pillow and duvet are both on the floor and Ben can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at how naked he is.

He and Danny both sit up at either sides of the bed, still not having fully recovered, he reaches out and takes the cig Danny is offering, slowly gaining control of his shaking hands. It seems kind of pathetic how they’re both avoiding eye contact when a few minutes ago, they couldn’t look away from each other.

“Jesus christ, what the fuck just happe-” but Danny holds his finger up, signalling for Ben to be quiet, Ben obeying instantly. He waits a few moments after finishing his cigarette in silence, leaning over to wipe the dried come of his stomach with his boxers before putting them back on. 

“Ok, I know things are going to be weird now, no doubt about it but” Danny pauses and looks over to Ben, an afterglow radiating clearly off him, “…that was fucking amazing and everything” he laughs nervously, getting up from the bed. 

The bed dips down next to Ben, who wasn’t even aware Danny had moved, he returns the nervous laugh and looks over to his best friend, “Yeah, that was pretty great, but well,” chewing on his bottom lip tries to find a way to ask the question they’re both thinking without being embarrassed, “…what happens next?”

“Well I’m just going to get a shower first then I’ll probably have another cig and then-” Ben cuts him off by nudges Danny in his ribs, he wasn’t aware up till that point of how much his muscles were starting to ache, but never the less smiling to himself at how easy it is for things not to be awkward.

——  
3.

“Fucking hell, we can’t keep meeting like this” he whispered into his ear, pushing him against the wall, before leaving wet kisses on his jaw line, working his way over to his Adams apple before stopping, a faint whine escaped Ben’s lips because Danny had stopped, they caught each others gaze and the familiar smile pulled at the corner of his lips that Ben had somewhat grown familiar with.


End file.
